Doctor Who and the Dream Killer
by Ihavelostmysanity
Summary: Levi meets the tenth Doctor for the first time and they head off to their first destination. This is their biggest mistake though, this one trip will ruin levi's life forever. Now forever living through this moment.
1. Take me with you

Levi jumped up off the sofa, that noise again, what was it? She had heard it a few days before, the loud shrieks of something familiar, she had dreamed about it many times. There was a loud bang from her back garden and she ran towards the door, grabbing the handle and throwing it open. "Hel-" she froze in the door frame, in front of her stood a large blue box, it wasn't there a few minutes ago. The door flung open and a mysterious figure in a black suit and brown coat ran out, stopping quickly and staring and Levi. "W-who a-are you?" She stuttered, mind filling with thoughts. "Hi, I'm the Doctor" he grabbed her hand and shook it kindly, grinning as he did. "Levi, but how? What?" She stared at him, looking deep into his soul. "Nice to meet you, Levi, but I have to go, in a bit of a rush, bye" he turned quickly and started towards the Tardis. "You're the Doctor? How can you be real? You are in my dreams, watching from every corner, how can you be here?" She followed him to the door of the Tardis where he turned and looked her straight in the eye.  
"You've met me before?" He raised an eyebrow, a confused look on his face.  
"Not in person, only in my dreams, my nightmares, my memories. Your from Gallifrey, you're a Time Lord, you burned your own race but you only exist in my dreams, how can you be here?"  
"I-I don't know, but I have to go, really I do!" He stepped into the Tardis but she grabbed his arm, forcing him to turn around. "Take me with you" she looked at him pleadingly, hope in her blurry eyes.  
"eh...okay then, come on!" He gestured for her to step inside. "Welcome to the Ta-"  
"The Tardis; Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, bigger in the inside than it is out" Levi grinned clumsily.  
"Now, how do you know that?"  
"I've met you in my dreams, Doctor. I know everything there is to know about you...but your name, you never told me that" he sighed in relief, at least she didn't know that.  
"So, where to first?" She skipped over next to him as he leaned against the brown metal panel surrounding the soft blue glow of the Tardis conscience. "What about the moon, always great things up there...oh! What about Dilestny, I've not been there in ages, yeah, let's go there!" They both laughed and he began to run around the Tardis, pushing levers and pressing buttons, yelling confusing words and sentences at her.  
"Doctor?"  
"Yep?" Levi stood up straight and closed her eyes tightly, he didn't look at her, he was too busy looking at the screen in front of him. As she opened her eyes, they glowed a bright blue and she raised her hands to her forehead. A lever next to the Doctor swung and the Tardis stopped, now floating uncontrollably through space. "What the-...Levi how did you do that? What are you doing?" He screamed at her beginning to flick switches again but to his disappointment, nothing happened. "What is your name Doctor, tell me!" She yelled, eyes still glowing brightly.  
"No! If I tell you it could rip the universe in two, solar systems would crash, planets torn apart!" He was thrown back by a sudden gush of wind, pushed against the metal bar struggling for breath. "Tell me, Doctor!" She approached him slowly.  
"Stay away from me, Levi, what even are you?"  
"I am the Dream Killer, and now, Doctor. It is time for you to sleep." She blinked slowly and tilted her head slightly to the right. "S-stop...d-don't." His eyes closed slowly, drifting away from reality.

He scanned empty room, Levi was standing in front of him, eyes closed and arm outstretched towards him. "Levi, stop it!" She opened her eyes and frowned.  
"Your name, Doctor. Tell me!" She ordered and lowered her hand.  
"No, I can't" he backed away slowly, reaching in his pocket for his screwdriver, he pulled it out.  
"Is that your weapon, a spanner?" She giggled in disbelief.  
"Oi! It's a screwdriver and yes...If I can just get it to the right frequency" after fiddling about with it he pointed it at her, pressing the button at the side making it shriek loudly. She screamed and clasped her hands around her ears tightly. "Doctor, stop!" She yelled and fell to her knees, still clutching her ears, face screwed up with pain. "Let me go, wake me up!" He towered above her, increasing the volume of the screwdriver. "Just tell me your name!" She struggled on the floor, trying hard to block out the sound. Her ears began to bleed, blood streaming down her cheeks and dripping of her chin. "Levi! Wake me up!" He stopped and watched as she climbed back onto her feet, standing on the ground unstably. "J-just tell me" she pleaded, eyes watering as she looked at her hands which were covered in blood. "I'm sorry" he raised his sonic again and pressed, watching as she began to shriek in pain and then vanish, just disappear into thin air. "Teleportation device, I should have known" he was disappointed, she had got away. He looked at his surroundings which had began to melt to the ground, revealing the inside of the Tardis once again. A few minutes flew by and he didn't move, he was relaxing for some time before he came to a conclusion. "I'll just head off to Dilestny myself" he flicked the levers again and continued on his journey, breathing heavily as he reflected on what just happened.  
'Alons-y!" He cried and the Tardis started towards his destination.


	2. Leave me alone

The Tardis landed and the Doctor walked out onto the soft sandy ground of Dilestny. The dark purple sky gleamed brightly around the three moons that orbited the small planet. As he stood there, different species of aliens walked past him; judoon, slitheen and many other rare and unknown creatures. He had a small mechanical device in his hand and it was beeping loudly. "Levi is here...somewhere" he waved it about, straining his ears to hear the slightest change of beep. As he started to walk away from the Tardis the beeping got faster. "I'm getting close" he waved it further to the right and it beeped even faster. He stopped when he saw where it was coming from and gulped. "Well, here we go then" he looked the building up and down. It was falling to pieces, windows cracked and the door was missing, leaving a huge hole in the wall. He shoved the device into his pocket and slowly walked in, biting his lip and flinching at every sound. The bottom floor was just one large room, empty and rotting away. "This place is a mess" he mumbled. "No ones been here in ages, I don't remember this place looking like this" his eyes wavered over a piece of paper that was lying on the floor and he picked it up, holding it shakily between his fingers. It read; 'if you are reading this something has happened, this letter was hidden, no one should know about this...okay, so I really feel like I have changed. I can't sleep but I know what others are thinking, I can enter and control their dreams but I don't know how it happened. It's taking over, I can't keep it back, someone please help me...I'm so alone, lost, scared, help me please.' The Doctor looked at it sadly, who was this person? What 90 had happened? There was a loud crash from the floor above and he jumped in fright. Without hesitating he started towards the stairs at the far side of the room, they were crumbly and looked like they could fall at any moment. "Hello, is anyone up there?" He shouted up the stairs, stopping after the second step, waiting for an answer. "Doctor...go away!" The voice sounded familiar, he thought to himself for a second and gasped when he realised who it was. "Levi...I'm coming up" he climbed a few more steps.  
"No, stay away!" She yelled, her voice high pitched and broken.  
"I-I'm sorry about before, did I hurt you." He said sympathetically, climbing up the last of the stairs.  
"What do you think?...p-please just stay away" the Doctor shook his head and mumbled something to himself before walking into the first room on his left where the crash had came from.

"Go away!" She shouted when he entered the room, Levi was sobbing in the corner, eyes glowing brightly and blood and tear stains on her cheeks.  
"D-did you write this?" He studied the room, furniture was scattered over the floor, sheets and curtains torn to shreds. She nodded and looked up at him.  
"Do you have any idea how long I've been like this, how long I've suffered?"  
"No, but I know how it feels" he bent down beside her. "How long then?" He smiled gently, eyes gleaming in the soft light that beamed from Levi's eyes. "Fifty six years...I have not slept in fifty six years" she sobbed louder, burying her face in her hands which were still red from their prior situation. "I can help" he rested his hand on her knee but she smacked it away. "You are evil, you are a miserable man, I don't want your help!" She jumped up onto her feet and he backed away from her, just managing to avoid falling down the stairs. "Okay, okay...just tell me what happened" he tried to calm her down but it wasn't working, she stretched her arm out towards him. "Just leave me alone! I don't want your help!"  
"Okay, okay...are you su-"  
"yes! Go away!" She was get angrier by the second, her eyes glowed brighter and she looked like she was about to scream at him, but no. Instead, she fell to the ground clutching her head. He ran over to her, leaning her on his lap. "What, what's wrong?"  
"Make it stop, make it stop!" She yelled, tugging at her hair.  
"Tell me what's wrong!"  
"The voices, in my head. All I hear is the voices!" Her back arched and she groaned, tears pouring from her eyes. The Doctor couldn't handle it, she couldn't let her suffer any more. Without hesitation, he pulled his sonic screwdriver out from his pocket. "Doctor, no, please, no!"  
"I-I'm sorry" he pressed the button again and she screamed. After a few seconds, she couldn't handle it anymore, her eyes closed and he stopped. "Levi, Levi?" He was panicking, this wasn't meant to happen. She had stopped breathing, her pulse had stopped. "Levi!" He picked her up in his arms, she was unusually light. He ran out the building and Into the Tardis, laying her down on the floor. "Levi, Levi, I'm sorry" he sobbed over her, what had he done? He had killed her, why did he have to do that, there had to be another option? He closed his eyes tightly but still the tears squeezed through. He could see a soft blue glow through his eyelids and opened them slowly, backing away from Levi. "What? That's impossible, you can't be" Levi's lifeless body was lying still on the floor, a beam of blue light had formed around her hands and face...she was regenerating. After a few seconds she opened her eyes. "No, no, no, no, not again, please no, what have you done? Doctor, no!" She stood up and studied her hands and face in the reflection of the Tardis door window. "Y-you're a Time Lord?" He wasn't expecting this, what had he done?  
"Yes, but that was my secret, I'm the same as you...unfortunately." She frowned, she hadn't changed that much, her face was paler and her hair was longer but that was the only difference. "H-how?" He pressed himself against the Tardis wall and stared at her in disbelief. "Please don't tell anyone, please no"  
"I-I won't, I promise" he smiled and grabbed her hand.  
"I-I am the Dream Killer" she grinned.  
"I-I think you should change your name...you're not a bad person, I can help."  
"Eh...the Dream Killer will do for now...c-can I travel with you, I won't hurt you this time"  
"I-I don't know."  
"Please, Doctor I've changed."  
"Eh...why not" Levi jumped up excitedly and smiled.  
"C'mon, let's go!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him out the Tardis, a day of mystery and excitement ahead of them...


	3. A tiny mistake

"Welcome! To the Salunami Temple" The Doctor walked through the door of a stone building lit up with torches, his arms outstretched and a huge grin on his face. It was obvious that he was enjoying himself even though what he had just been through with Levi. "The Saluna who, who?" She walked in behind him, scanning the walls which were covered with ancient pictures and tapestries. "The Salunami Temple, their place to worship and to pray...well more specifically, to sacrifice those who betray" he continued to smile even though he saw Levi frowning, this place was horrible. As they approached a table in the centre she realised that there were splatters of red all over the table and floor...blood. "Just, ignore the blood, take no notice" they both edged past it, staring at it blankly. "So, eh...is this place abandoned?" Levi mumbled to the Doctor, her words barely audible. That question was soon answered, a man, he only looked about thirty walked out from an archway at the far side if the room. A gold silk scarf draped over his shoulders and his bright white robes, embroidered with black thread hung down to his knees. "Excuse me, women are not allowed to be in the temple of Sandiston."  
"I thought this was the te-" Levi was cut off by the Doctor.  
"Ah...I have made a slight mistake" he bit his lip nervously.  
"What? A bad mistake or...just a small booboo?" She stood still against the wall, watching as three other men, very similar to the first walked out from the archway behind him. To tell the truth, they were exactly the same. "Well, one; women are sacrificed if they enter the temple...two; they are not of this species...and three; for goodness sake RUN!" He shouted and they ran towards the entrance they had came through prior. To their dismay, the entrance was blocked off. "Doctor, how can there be no way out, we just came in through there?" Levi turned round, only to see the men right behind her, mouthes unusually large and arms outstretched towards her. "Doctor!" She cried but he didn't hear, he was too busy trying to work out the illusion of the stone wall blocking their exit, he had completely forgot about the men who were behind him. Levi screamed, loud enough for the Doctor to hear so spun round on his heels...she wasn't there. "Levi!" He ran through the archway, sonic screwdriver now in his hand and buzzing loudly. Not again...he'd already lost Rose, Martha, Donna and now Levi...what had he done? He had no idea where he was going, every corridor and room looked the same, truthfully he was just running around in circles, he couldn't understand why. Then he thought, why not just lock onto Levi's position with his screwdriver. He face-palmed, all that time wasted. With a quick press of a button the screwdriver began to beep loudly and he waved it about, straining his ears, he was not going to loose Levi too, he didn't want to go through that feeling again.


	4. I thought you were gone

The Doctor ran through the final corridor, running into a small room. It had a similar table in the centre but there was one tiny difference...Levi was lying on top, her hands tied at the sides of the bench and she looked like she was dead...but no! She was breathing. "Levi?" The Doctor whispered and cautiously shimmied over to her. "Levi?" He repeated.  
"Doctor?" A small groan came from her mouth and he sighed in relief. "P-please help me." Her eyes flickered, the exact thing that she would do when reading someone's mind or controlling a dream. "T-there coming" she mumbled and he gasped quietly. "Don't worry, I'll get you out" he raised his sonic that was already in his hand and pointed it at the thick wire that was wrapped around her wrists. After a few second the wire snapped and he moved onto the other hand. Minutes later, all the wires were cut and she was sitting on the table sheepishly, rubbing her burnt wrists. "They're just through there" she gestured to the closed door at the far side of the room and the Doctor put his finger to his lips. Without hesitation, he walked over to the door, crouching down and randomly pulling a stethoscope out his pocket. "Doctor what are y-" she was cut off my a "shh!" The Doctor looked at her sternly before gesturing for her to come over beside him. "Sorry" she said.  
"Shh!" He looked at her again.  
"Sorry!"  
"Shh!" The giggled quietly before turning their attention back to the door. All that could be heard was the men next door...then silence. Something that surprised them, the whole building went silent. There were footsteps behind them and they held their breath, hoping it wasn't one of them. As they turned around the Doctor gasped, the one person he wasn't expecting to see, the one person that he wanted to meet again, the one and only...Rose Tyler. Her blonde hair hung over her eyes as she stared at him, her face showing no emotion. "Rose?" The Doctor pulled the stethoscope out his ears. "Hi, Doctor!" A huge grin suddenly appeared over her face and the Doctor jumped up.  
"I-I thought you were gone" he said excitedly, not believing who was in front of him.  
"Well, here I am!" Her cheeks turned a deep red and without hesitation they hugged. The Doctor spun her around and she squealed in excitement leaving Levi to watch, jealousy in her bright blue glowing eyes. Rose realised she was staring at her and pushed him away gently, looking at her glowing blue eyes curiously. "Who's she?" She asked.  
"Eh...this is Levi" he looked at them both worryingly.  
"Oh! The Dream Killer" she exclaimed, then realising what she said. "What's she doing with you?"  
"I-I decided to take her on a trip" he grinned. At the same time (probably because Levi was in their heads when she realised) they all remembered the men in the room next to them. But it was too late, as soon as they turned round the men had already spotted them and before they knew it, were in their grasp once again. "Wait a go, Doctor" Levi said sarcastically. "Sorry" he replied, the men gathered around them, this time wearing silky white gloves. The gloves were covered in a strange greenish substance, they were trying hard not to touch anything else bit them with it. They pressed it against Rose's neck and she closed her eyes, falling into the mans arms who was neither smiling or frowning. His face expressionless, like he wasn't actually alive. The doctor and Levi both did the same as Rose, falling into a deep sleep. The men dragged the three of them out A door next to them, for some reason, neither of them had realised it was there.


	5. You've got to try everything

Levi groaned, opening her eyes only to see the Doctor and Rose towering over her. "You've been asleep for ages" Rose smiled, offering a hand to help her up. Levi hesitated but complied and grabbed her hand, pulling herself up off the floor. "Where a-are we?" She stuttered, watching as the Doctor grinned and ran over to the locked window across from him, screwdriver pressed against the glass. "I'm not sure, we woke up here a few hours ago...agh!" He turned round and fell to the floor in a heap, burying his face in his hands. "Doctor, what is it?" They both ran over to him, Levi tripping up in the process and, her legs were still asleep. She giggled and rested her hand on his shoulder. "What's up?" She asked.  
"I can't get the window open, it's wood...the sonic doesn't do wood" he sighed. "If I had another, I could break the glass but I've only got the one." Levi smiled and reached into her back pocket, pulling out a short black pencil. "Here" she passed it to him and he pressed the button on the side, it was a sonic pencil. "What?"  
"my little secret" she tapped the side of her nose and he nodded. "Cover your ears" he instructed and they both did so. He pressed them together and activated them, cringing at the horrible sound that filtered the room. A few seconds later, the glass smashed and he stopped, bounding over to the window and looking out. Rose and Levi both looked at each other in surprise, he was just standing there, staring out through the hole that was now in the wall. The Doctor turned around, his eyes now sad and all the hope drained from them, he passed the pencil back to Levi. "Doctor?" Rose asked, she knew she wasn't going to like the answer. "We're surrounded by water" he frowned.  
"Oh...have either of you tried the door?" Levi asked, glancing at the wooden door next to her.  
"No, why try? We heard the men locking it?" Rose replied.  
"Are you sure they weren't opening it?" Levi grabbed the door handle and the Doctor and Rose watched as she pulled it and the door slowly creaked open, revealing a dark corridor. She looked at them shockingly. "Eh...well, that was just luck" Rose said. "Or total genius" the Doctor added, grinning at Levi and tucked his sonic screwdriver back into his pocket. "C'mon then, we can't waste any more time!" He said cheerfully and they all started into the dark corridor.


	6. Run

"Doctor?" Rose said quietly as they snuck through the corridor.  
"Yep."  
"Do you know where we're going?"  
"Nope!" He said simply, running his hand along the wall, inspecting the cold dampness that now lay on his fingers. He shivered as he saw that it was more like thick jelly, black and squishy.  
"That's reassuring" Levi said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and glancing at what the Doctor now had on his hand. It was pitch black and only small candles at the end of each turning lit their way, the path between the candles was just darkness making it extremely difficult for the to find their way without tripping or walking straight into a wall which they had already embarrassingly done a few times each. . "Why don't we just take a candle?" Levi asked and pulled one out from its stand.  
"Levi, don't!" The a Doctor yelled just as every other candle went out, leaving them in darkness. "Aheh...sorry" she bit her lip and studied her dark surroundings, she couldn't make out a thing. "Great, now what?" Rose slumped against the wall, looking at the two dark shapes of the Doctor and Levi. "I don't know, got any ideas?" The Doctor looked to where Levi was standing and she shrugged. "Not a clue" they all stood still in the cold corridor for a second. "Doctor, you don't have to stay that close to me, you're breathing down my neck" Levi shuddered.  
"Levi...I'm over here with Rose" she gulped loudly, the Doctor pulled out his screwdriver. He looked behind Levi and shone the glow of the sonic at the space behind her. Rose and the Doctor both gasped, Levi just looked at them worryingly. "Levi...just walk this way a bit, don't turn round and don't talk" he whispered, grabbing her hand and guising her behind him. "Right, you know I would never take risks, right?"  
"Yeah" Levi replied, still not turning round.  
"And I would never make a stupid decision?"  
"Yep." he sighed.  
"You've got a lot to learn...well, when I dim the light, you run as fast as you can. This may not work but don't worry, I'll be right behind you" he smiled reassuringly and they nodded. "Here goes" the light went off and they both began to run, not daring to turn back to see if the Doctor was coming. After what felt like ages, realistically only about five minuted though, they arrived in a room full of candles. Every space was filled with them, the yellow light shining up the walls and casting funny dancing shapes across the floor and ceiling. It was quiet and there were no signs of anyone living in the room, just candles dotted about the floor around their feet. They looked back to where they had just came from, the Doctor no where to be seen. "Doctor?"


	7. So many rooms

"Where are we?" Levi mumbled, her back pressed against the wall in fear.  
"Eh...good question" Rose replied, this reassured Levi in so many ways.  
"Where's the Doctor?" Levi asked, still not moving.  
"I don't know" Rose answered simply.  
"What if-" she was cut off by Rose.  
"I don't know, okay? Just let me think!" Levi shimmied further along the wall, the one thing Levi hated most was to be shouted at. Rose sighed. "Sorry, let's...let's just find a way out of here" they both were silent for a few minutes, neither of them knowing what to say. Levi nodded and walked over to her, smiling and grabbing her hand kindly. They ran over to the door at the far side to the door and pulled it open, to their dismay, it revealed another candle lit corridor. "Don't touch a candle this time" Rose laughed.  
"I won't" they both stepped out onto the cold stone floor and in a split second, all the candles blew out.  
"Agh-" Levi stopped herself from saying 'the word.' It really wasn't the time and place. They gulped and started down the narrow corridor, straining their eyes to see their surroundings. So far, no Doctor to be seem or heard, just a building full of endless corridors. "Do you hear that?" Rose stopped and turned round slowly, all that could be heard was running footsteps. "I-I...I think we should run" Levi suggested calmly, you could tell that she was on the verge of screaming.  
"Yep" they both began to run, holding hands tightly so they didn't part from each other but no matter how fast they ran, the footsteps seemed to follow them. "They're still behind us" Levi said under her breath.  
"In there!" Oh great, another door. They ran into it all the same and pushed it closed behind them, pushing the metal bar which was apparently a lock into place. Rose placed her hands on her hips, trying hard to catch her breath whereas Levi turned and ran for the lantern that was lying on the table next to her. "Em...Rose" Levi gulped.  
"What is it?" She ran over to what she was looking at and she gasped at the sight before them. The room was filled with large furry creatures. Each one looked the same, very similar looking to a dog actually. The stared at them blankly. The room was pretty small but they were all crowded in there, all of them snoring. "What are they?" Levi lifted the lantern to the face of one that was stirring in the corner. "I'm not sure...we need the Doctor" they pulled the metal bar off the door again and opened it. On the other side stood a tall fat creature, skin crispy and thick and eyes pitch black. Rose slammed the door shut and pushed the metal bar back into place. "We need to go through there" Levi pointed to the door at the other side of the room, past the large furry creatures that were still and snoring loudly. "This is gonna be hard" Rose frowned but jumped in fright when she saw Levi already making her way through the crowd of animals. She gestured for Rose to follow and she did. Levi made it to the other side and cautiously pushed the door open, cheerfully, she walked through into the next room. Rose did the same but tripped over a tail and went flying across the floor in the process. She turned at the sound of growling and watched as they all opened their eyes, adjusting to the light and staring at her blankly. She screamed and ran out the door, hart pounding and legs moving at one hindred miles per hour. As she ran into the next room and closed the door, she jumped up in joy, standing in front of her was the Doctor, hugging Levi...but there was something wrong. His suit was ripped at the knees, his hair a mess and all straggly, his face cut and bleeding. "Hi, Rose" he smiled and she ran and joined in with the hug. "What happened to you?" She cried.  
"Just got into a 'small' fight with a slitheen, nothing to drastic." He said it casually like it didn't really matter that much, not to their surprise, it probably didn't.


	8. Stay out of the shadows

The doctor was sitting on the floor, dabbing the cuts on his face with a damp tissue, he flinched at every touch. "You're a big baby" Levi laughed and took the tissue off him, beginning to do it herself.  
"I can do it myself you know"  
"I know" she held his head still with one hand and dabbed the cuts with the other, laughing each time he jumped. "  
"Can you hear that?" The doctor stood up and ran over to the door the two girls had came through, pressing his ear against the wood. "No" Rose looked at him curiously.  
"Exactly, nothing. A few minutes ago it was a riot and now there's nothing" he looked at them both.  
"Maybe they're sleeping" Levi shrugged and raised her brow.  
"Maybe...but you wouldn't see a bunch of aliens doing that when we're running around, would you?"  
"Yeah, fair point" his eyes widened, he realised what had happened, he knew where he was, he understood perfectly well, he had been here before in this exact situation. "Doctor?" Rose and Levi both said at the same time.  
"Vashta Nerada" he said, all but Rose gasped.  
"I-I dreamt about them...with you" Levi explained quickly.  
"What are they?" Rose looked at Levi in thought.  
"This may tickle a bit...or it might hurt" Levi's eyes glowed a bright blue once again and she raised her hands to her forehead before walking over to Rose and tapping her head with her index finger. "What the-" Levi had transferred all the information to Rose, something she was forbidden to do but it was the only option. "Did you just?" The Doctor didn't finish. "Sorry" she smiled nervously.  
"Stay out of the shadows, don't cross each other's shadows, stay far apart." The Doctor now had a worried expression on his face, he knew this wasn't goi to end well. Levi and him were fine but Rose...she only has one shot. "ow, ouch!" Rose grabbed her head and cried out in pain. "And it's started...it'll go away in a few seconds...minutes...hours...I actually don't know, it was the thought transferral that did it...sorry" Levi bit her lip and tried not to look at her, she couldn't watch her in this pain. "Can I?" The a Doctor nodded at Levi and she nodded her head at Rose who fell to the ground in a deep sleep. "It'll get rid of the pain quicker." The lights began to flicker and they watched the floor, watching the shadows that were moving slowly towards them. "The door over there Doctor, it's the only way out" Levi pointed to the door across from her and unfortunately, there was a large black shadow stretching over it. "It may be a normal shadow, there's only one way to find out though" the Doctor gulped.  
"Risk it for a biscuit" Levi giggled nervously, lacing her finger through his and walking towards the shadow. "Oh, wait. Rose" the doctor shook his head, how could he forget her. He picked her up in his arms and walked back over to Levi. "Here goes" Levi stared blankly at the shadow.  
"Yep"  
"Doctor" she looked at him. "Thank you...for everything." He smiled at her.  
"Okay, we go in my mark...run!" They ran into the shadow.


	9. Too confusing

They slammed the door behind them, luckily no Vashta Nerada in the shadow thankfully. The Doctor place Rose gently on the floor and stared at the opposite side of the room. "Doctor?" Levi followed his gaze, only to see a dark figure walking towards them from the shadows. As they entered the light, they gasped at who it was...it was Martha. "Oh my god! how many people are in here! Rose, Martha, Vashta Nerada, doctor, me, all we need now is Donna!" Coincidentally, Donna walked out next to Martha, Doctor Donna to be precise. "Oh. My. Flippin'. God!" Levi shouted and slouched on the wall, watching as the three of them began to hug. "Who are you?" Martha snapped, looking at her.  
"Levi, the Dream Killer, carry on with your hugging and such, I'll sit next unconscious Rose which I definitely didn't cause because I put to much in her brain, no, no...definitely not" she mumbled quietly, her words barely audible.  
"Okay...is she some kind of alien or something or...?" Donna whispered into the Doctors ear. So, maybe Donna wasn't as smart as before but I guess she is kind of smarter. Anyway, the Doctor sighed and completely ignored his two past companions, it was obvious he was getting fed up. This is something the Doctor wouldn't usually do but...I guess he was just really annoyed about having all these companions around him at once, and even worse, it was on his first trip with Levi, they hardly knew each other. Okay, back to the story, the Doctor gestured over to Levi who stood up and walked over to him. "Doctor, what's up?"  
"They're not Martha and Donna...it's a skarasen, they can take the form of different people"  
"what vary we going to do?" Levi glanced at them, they were just staring at them. Rose suddenly appeared next to them, rubbing her eyes and groaning. "Oh, hi, Rose!" Levi grinned.  
"Please don't do that to me again"  
"I won't"  
"okay, when I say run...you run through the door we just came through." They both nodded and turned around, this time, the two skarasen were the Doctor. That's one thing you don't see everyday. "For gods sake!" Levi shouted.  
"Run" the Doctor said calmly and they ran through the door to their right. "Wrong door!" He yelled and ran after them. They shut the door and looked about. The light went out, the room was silent...


	10. Oh My God

Levi woke up, she was in her bed. In her own room, her own room, her own world. "I-it was a dream?" She rubbed her forehead which had began to ache horribly. She threw off the covers and clambered out, walking over to the creaky floorboards and out of her room. As she walked down the stairs and into the living room, a loud shrieking could be heard from her back garden. "Oh my god, not now!...wait, is that- no, it can't be" she ran over to the backs poor and grabbed the door handle, yanking it open. In her garden was a large blue box, printed at the top was TARDIS, the doors flew oven and a man in a black suit and brown coat came running out...

Levi's world now at an end, repeating her time with the Doctor over and over again...when you travel with the Doctor...anything can happen... 


End file.
